Skylanders: Creatures
To whoever has created the pages for MY characters, please do not edit anything related to this page, as I have not given you permission. -AdamGregory03. Skylanders: Creatures is a fan-made installment to the Skylanders franchise by AdamGregory03, and the sequel to Skylanders: SWAP Force. In this game, a new type of Skylanders is introduced: the Creatures. Story Summary Years ago, a posse of thieves riding on beasts known as the Dark Riders were creating mayhem all over Skylands. And to make matters worse, they're leader had the intentions to take over all of Skylands! Master Eon assembled a brave group of riders and a great army of creatures from Skylands to defeat the Dark Riders. While the riders were defeated, the creatures they rode on managed to pull through without them and take out the Dark Riders' beasts. Though before they were apprehended, the leader of the Dark Riders cast a spell that sent the creatures to Earth. Now, Kaos has returned, along with the Dark Riders' leader, who happens to be his father. Master Eon calls for assistance from a young Portal Master to defeat Kaos and the Dark Riders. Gameplay According to AdamGregory03, the gameplay is heavily identical to SWAP Force is. Though swimming will return from the previous two installments since it was taken out for some reason in SWAP Force. All New Characters Over 50 new characters are available to collect for Skylanders: Creatures, including seventeen returning Skylanders, sixteen new core Skylanders, and twenty four new Creatures, as well as eight LightCore Skylanders. Creatures Creatures are quadrupedal Skylanders that can be ridden by any Core Skylander, which grants them a second element, as well as improve their combat abilities, as the Creature's primary attack will be replaced with one of the Core Skylander's projectiles, though improvisations will be made if the Skylander has no projectile attack. Creatures do not need riders and can be playable alone. Creature Zones Similar to the SWAP Zones in SWAP Force, Creature Zones are introduced in this game. There are eight different types of Creature zones: *'Climb:' Involves the creature climbing and swinging through a side-scrolling stage. *'Swim:' Involves the creature navigating through a maze-like river avoiding hazards. *'Glide:' Involves the creature using fans and air currents to glide to a set of finish lines. *'Blend:' Involves the creature using camouflage to sneak past a series of guard animals. *'Hop:' Involves the creature leaping from platform to platform while avoiding traps. *'Trek:' Involves the creature climbing a rocky mountain while avoiding falling obstacles. *'Burrow:' Involves the creature digging through an underground tunnel breaking up crystals. *'Crash:' Involves the creature smashing through an obstacle course, using quick-time events. Character List All characters from previous installments are backwards compatible with Skylanders: Creatures. Returning *Blazing Spyro - Series 4/Magic *Dimensional Star Strike - Series 2/Magic *Goldslinging Trigger Happy - Series 4/Tech *Demoman Boomer - Series 2/Tech *Vanishing Stealth Elf - Series 4/Life *Jungle Stump Smash - Series 3/Life *General Gill Grunt - Series 5/Water *Sea Champ Rip Tide - Series 2/Water *Molten Hot Eruptor - Series 4/Fire *Grand Slam Ignitor - Series 3/Fire *Fossilized Bash - Series 3/Earth *Sting King Scorp - Series 2/Earth *Olympian Lightning Rod - Series 3/Air *Lucky Scratch - Series 2/Air *Sorceress Cynder - Series 4/Undead *Extreme Roller Brawl - Series 2/Undead For Wow Pow abilities, see here. New Core *Morph - Magic *Sweet Tooth - Magic *Blastonaut - Tech *Data Base - Tech *Flowetta - Life *Wild Cat - Life *Kelp Top - Water *Wave Rider - Water *Chef Ember - Fire *Fryvern - Fire *Dactyl - Earth *Gemstone - Earth *Storm Patroller - Air *Tempest - Air *Cowbones - Undead *Snake Locks - Undead Creatures *Rainbow Reptile - Magic/Blend *Sun Glider - Magic/Glide *Pouncer - Magic/Hop *Cyber Leo - Tech/Trek *Mecha Mole - Tech/Burrow *Bugmarine - Tech/Swim *Orangle Tangle - Life/Climb *Plantelope - Life/Trek *Root Rhino - Life/Crash *Land Mass - Water/Swim *Frozen Frog - Water/Hop *Sea Sneaker - Water/Blend *Pyroderm - Fire/Crash *Fire 'Dril - Fire/Climb *Blaze Bat - Fire/Glide *Terrasnake - Earth/Burrow *Rocky Dile - Earth/Swim *Mountie Goat - Earth/Trek *Sky Dactyl - Air/Glide *Cloudhopper - Air/Hop *Airmeleon - Air/Blend *Screechure - Undead/Climb *Skelebull - Undead/Crash *Grave Digger - Undead/Burrow LightCore *Morph - Magic *Blastonaut - Tech *Vanishing Stealth Elf - Life *Wave Rider - Water *Grand Slam Ignitor - Fire *Gemstone - Earth *Tempest - Air *Snake Locks - Undead Alter Ego Skylanders *Legendary Blastonaut *Legendary General Gill Grunt *Legendary Orangle Tangle *Legendary Sun Glider *Techno Demoman Boomer Quests See here. Non-Playable Characters *Master Eon *Flynn *Cali *Tessa *Rufus *Gorm *Hugo *Kaos *Glumshanks *Kaos' Father *Shopkeeper Jared *Monty LeFou Levels Console Levels *Chapter 1: Woodburrow Invasion *Chapter 2: Rolling Hills *Chapter 3: Bonemeal Desert *Chapter 4: Mirage Ruins *Chapter 5: Grave Dangers *Chapter 6: Pirate's Shore *Chapter 7: Evilizer Mines *Chapter 8: Trolls Incorporated *Chapter 9: Underground Facility *Chapter 10: Mechanized Mayhem *Chapter 11: The Growing Forest *Chapter 12: Quicksand Swamp *Chapter 13: Festival of Frights *Chapter 14: Woeful Woods *Chapter 15: Sleepy Hollow *Chapter 16: Molten Meadows *Chapter 17: Fiery Showdown *Chapter 18: Mt. Doom *Chapter 19: Like Father... *Chapter 20: ...Like Son Compatible Adventure Packs *Chapter 20: Nightlife Forest *Chapter 21: Cavity Peaks *Chapter 22: Tower of Time (originally from SWAP Force) *Chapter 23: Sheep Wreck Islands (originally from SWAP Force) Also, the console version contains new /Bonus Missions/. Hats *'Birdhouse Hat:' Grants +7 Elemental Damage and +2 Critical Hit. Found in Woodburrow Invasion. *'Jughead:' Grants +2 Critical Hit and +6 Maximum Health. Found in Rolling Hills. *'Nesting Chicken:' Grants +10 Maximum Health. Found in Rolling Hills. *'Solar Power:' Grants +5 Speed and +15 Elemental Power. Found in Bonemeal Desert. *'Sunflower Cap:' Grants +3 Critical Hit and +5 Speed. Found in Woodburrow Invasion. *'Zebra Cap:' Grants +10 Maximum Health. Found in Woodburrow Invasion. Enemies *See Skylanders: Creatures/Enemy List Category:Skylanders Games